


In This Universe Or The Next

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot Collection, Parallel Universes, True Love, soul mates, unreleated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what universe, no matter what time period, they were always there, together or apart, yet destined meet;</p><p>Or a series of unrelated one shots set in different universes and different time periods but yet Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz still find each other. This is their story, told through a multitude of stories</p><p> </p><p>ALL DRABBLES NOW IN OF ENGINEERS AND BIOCHEMISTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London, England 1350

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for FitzSimmons in love, so I've decided to write this, with them falling in love in different worlds, and different periods. If any one wants to see any particular time period, or anything in particular, please shout at me.  
> This one is particularly dark, and deals with the Black Death... I hope its okay and its accurate.

By 1350, the Black Death had swept through most of Europe, and had taken its hold on England. Deaths were common, and recovery wasn't. Infection rates were high but that didn't put Jemma Simmons off from helping as many people as she could. She was unnaturally intelligent for someone in that time period, working with the sick and the poorly, hoping to help those who were suffering.

It was an uncommon job for a woman, even before it had started. But Jemma Simmons was a determined young woman, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop her once her mind was set on something. She had said that she had received help when she was younger, from birth to when she was a young adult and she wanted to pass on the help, to give back something that she had received. She also hated to see people suffer. She wanted to help.

It was also through this job that she had met Leo Fitz. She was seventeen, ten years before the Black Death changed everything. She was in Perthshire, for a family vacation. And there was someone in a lake, Lochs as they were called locally, and he wasn't able too swim. Without thinking, Jemma jumped in, and dragged his limp body out of the water.

Everything else became more of a blur, but what her father told her was all that she knew of what happened next. She had knelt on the rolling green glens, preforming chest compressions and mouth to mouth. She had been there for a number of minutes before her father had to finally drag her off him.

And even though Jemma didn't know him, tears streamed down her face. But then he gave a gasp, spitting water out of his mouth.

So Jemma Simmons spent the next number of months helping to rehabilitate him, staying in Perthshire while her parents returned to Sheffield. Near dying by drowning does not leave a person unharmed.

While Jemma Simmons was helping him, she was also falling for him.

Leo Fitz, the man that she saved, was also falling for her.

It was in 1348 that they moved to London, with the intention of helping the poor.

But it was in 1349 that the Black Death swept across London, and any one who was unlucky enough to be caught in the wave was infected.

Fitz had begged her, pleaded with her not to go out and help. That this was the one thing that she couldn't help with.

Jemma didn't listen, and she was fine, for a while.

It was May 1350 that Fitz first noticed the mark on her shoulder blade. She was climbing out of bed, a sheet wrapped around her. Her shoulders were bare, her skin pale white with freckles dotting them, loose brown curls falling over them.

But it was that one that was very unusually mark, one that he had never seen before. He made his way over to her, moving his hands over her shoulders. His touch was icy on her skin, brushing the hair out of the way.

He felt his heart plummet when her skin, he realised, was covered in the marks, a raw red rash underlying all of it.

Trailing his fingers over it, and she shivered, turning around to face him and her face crumbled. Tears streamed down her face and it was evident that she was hiding this from him.

She buried her face in his chest, and let the tears flow down, staining the rough cotton.

Running his hand up and down her back, he really hoped that she was the one person that this wouldn't kill. That it would spare her.

He couldn't lost the most important thing in his life.

She deteriorated over the next number of hours, becoming bed bound. He stayed beside her, forgetting all fear of death himself, using a damp cloth to try and keep her cool, and wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on her head.

Jemma Simmons didn't make it through the night.

Leo Fitz survived another thirty years.  


	2. London, England 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been kinda of a bad week for me, stress at school with both projects and exams and then finding out one of my favourite childhood actors had passed away just upset me greatly. So I was supposed to be working tonight but I don't really have any motivation to work.   
> This chapter deals with Fitzsimmons meeting, and bonding for the first time, over UCAS. One of the mot dreaded things that every British 17/18 year old has to suffer when applying for university.

Jemma Simmons wanted to slam her face on the keyboard. Writing her personal statement for her university application was one of the worst things that she had ever suffered. Getting her first doctorate at fifteen was easier than this. There was no possible way that she reduce her personal statement from 4,555 characters to below 4,000 without removing all the important information. Groaning in frustration, she removed her earphones and threw them down on the table. The librarian, who happened to be walking past at this time, gave her a disapproving look.

Jemma simply shrugged as if to apologise. Applying for multiple bio-chemist courses around the country had seemed like a good idea earlier, but now it didn't. But writing fanfiction was something that Jemma couldn't do for a living, and Hogwarts didn't exist. So here she was. Attempting to apply for university,

"You okay?" came a voice from behind her. It was the Scottish guy who was in her year, Leopold Fitz, who preferred to go by his surname. He had only arrived the year previous, so she hardly knew him. But she wished that she knew him better. He was handsome, but he was also popular. What would he do with her. She was odd, an odd bird. That's what most of the people in her year, even the ones in the lower years of the school called her.

She shrugged, turning around to face him. And losing herself in those blue eyes of his. "I can't cut this down," she simply replied with, gesturing to her computer.

"Here," he offered, pulling his chair closer to her. "Let's have a look."

She shuffled her chair, allowing him to have a look at the computer. "Now," he began, having skimmed through it quickly. "We need to cut down by...."

"555 characters," she sighed. "It's bio-chem I wanna do, but its hard. Like I need the bit about a PhD in it but I don't want to sound like I'm boasting."

Fitz shook his head, turning to face her. "That's good. Boasting about stuff like that's good. PhD at what..."

"Fifteen."

He nodded in admiration. "I was sixteen."

Her eyebrow raised at this. "Oh?"

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed by this, the tips of his ears turning red. "Something I just did in free time in Scotland."

Jemma gave a nervous laugh. Working on a PhD was something one did not simply work on in their spare time. He must have been dedicated, and very intelligent. "What's it in?" she asked, curious to know just what he enjoyed.

He shrugged as id it were nothing. "Engineering."

"Wow," was all that Jemma could reply.

Fitz nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clearly feeling nervous, and possibly uncomfortable, talking about himself like that. "Now, this," he said, gesturing to her computer, mimicking her actions. "Delete the bit about helping with your parents' party planning business. It's not really relevant to what you're applying for."

She nodded, and those three sentences were gone.

And so that process was repeated, shortening words here and there, and removing them, with the aim of eventually getting it under the character limit. The lunch bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"Crap," Fitz muttered. "Do you need to go?"

She shook her head, soft auburn curls falling around her shoulders. "Free period. Do you?"

"Free as well. How come I never see you?"

She shrugged. "Always in here."

Realisations crossed his face. "I was always up in the technology lab.

She nodded, and they returned to their shared computer screen, now working as a team. Eventually they got their, having read it and reread it. And Jemma was happy with it. She was just going to get her teacher, and her parents to read over it.

"Thanks so much," she said again, she emailed a copy to herself, a way of making sure that it wasn't lost.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. In that hour and a bit that they had spent with each other, they had gotten to know each other, not well, but better than they had at the start of lunch. "So," he asked, rubbing the back of his neck again. Jemma noticed that he did that a lot. Especially when he got nervous. Must be a nervous tick, she though. Just like how she pushed her hair behind ear.

"Yes?"

He sighed, obviously scared to ask this question. "We've still twenty minutes before our next class, and the common room is usually empty, do you wanna go up for tea or something?" The fact that she didn't answer immediately made him continue quickly, stuttering and stumbling over his words. "I'll take you out for better tea, proper coffee shop tea after school. That's only if you want to, you don't have to, you might even have a..."

"Yes," she interrupted him. As adorable as she found his rambling, she couldn't let him ramble on like that.

He nodded, slinging his back on his shoulder as she packed her files, throwing them into her own bag.

Leaving the library, and walking to the common room, their hands found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, UCAS. Basically hell. 4,000 characters, including spaces to describe why you want to do that course, and why you're just amazing. Its hard. And before that, there's picking the course. And tears are usually involved. Its just stress. I hope you enjoyed this after what has been a long, emotional week. Many thanks for reading.


	3. New York, America 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of this. This fic is only going to be updated whenever I have an idea but feel free to comment anything you wish to see. This one is yet another piece of fluff so I hope that you enjoy this.   
> And in this, Bobbi and Hunter have never met, just so the later bits don't confuse you.

As soon as they had gotten into the ground, Hunter had taken hold of his sleeve (a drink sloshing in the other) and started to drag him closer to the stage, pushing past the people were already starting to mill around.

“C’mon mate,” he grumbled, wanting to get Fitz as close as he could to the front of the stage. Fitz just shook his head. Hunter didn’t even like the band. He was just taking Fitz because a) Hunter had brought him the tickets and b) there was no one else available. Skye had to work, and Trip was at his grandfather’s, helping him to recover after a fall down the stairs. “Here,” Hunter finally said, stopping suddenly with Fitz. They hadn’t gotten to the front row, or the second but they were somewhere in between the third and fourth. “Sorry,” Hunter had begun to apologise. Fitz knew of his determination to get him to the front, to give him an amazing night. But Fitz had just shrugged him off, telling him that he needn’t worry, that he had already done more than enough by simply coming.

“We’re this close, closer than I’ve ever been,” Fitz said, turning his attention to the stage. The hands were already setting up for the support act. Fitz knew who the support act where, the venue had emailed him the week before, informing him of the timings. The support act had been announced on this, but he hadn’t looked them up. He supposed he should have, they might be the time of music he listened to, but now he supposed it was too late and he could always enjoy their stuff without really knowing it. Couldn’t he?

***

Jemma Simmons was absolutely not going to let _him_ ruin this band for her. No way. It had been two months since she had gotten those tickets for him. For his birthday. And when she had gotten home from work, to surprise him, she had found him sleeping with her best friend. Well, her _ex_ -best friend. And her ex-boyfriend.

He hadn’t even apologised, hadn’t even shown regret when she had kicked him out. And now the two of them were engaged. So Jemma had guessed that he had been sleeping with her for much longer. She didn’t even care. Bobbi had told her that Brad was far too good for her.

Bobbi, Jemma thought as she rocked back and forth. She hoped that her friend was okay. Bobbi had offered to go with her, to give her the best night possible but then she had been involved in a road traffic accident, leaving her with a broken knee for which she needed surgery. She was now currently at home recovering from this. Jemma had offered to stay, but Bobbi had told her to go, to have an amazing night and so Jemma would. But not without feeling guilty.

So Jemma Simmons continued to rock back and forth on her feet as the crowd started to file in around her.

***

The support act, Fitz supposed, were okay. They were good but maybe not something that he would listen to on a regular basis. But it was only a couple of minutes until the main act appeared on stage. As the lights dimmed, the crowd roared to life and every though and worry that Fitz had faded from his mind.

***

When the lights dimmed and the first few cords rang out through the venues, Jemma allowed herself to be lost in the music.

It wasn’t until a few songs later that she started to feel dizzy and uneasy and the world swimming in front of her, the music swapping from being loud and irritable to her ears to being distant and muted.

She couldn’t stand it, but she didn’t want to hassle anyone by pushing her way to the front, and surely security had something much better to do? Didn’t they?

The last thing that she remembered was the world fading to black, but not before she felt arms under her to stop the ground from meeting her.

***

Hunter, Fitz supposed, was enjoying the concert in his own, unique way. By now kissing the woman next to him. Fitz had just rolled his eyes once he had noticed them playing what he had now dubbed ‘tonsil tennis’. It was at that point when Fitz had started to wonder if it was possible to go that long without breathing.

Once he had turned his attention back to the stage, he noticed that the girl with the soft brown hair, curled loosely around her shoulders was swaying uneasily in front of him. Before he had the chance to ask if she were okay, her kneed buckled and she started to fall to the ground.

***

When she awoke, she was lying on a sofa somewhere, her head aching. She blinked a number of times, and tried to sit up. It took her a number of minutes to sit up, fighting against the nauseas that threatened to bring her back to that darkness.

“You’re okay,” a voice asked. Scottish. Someone definitely not from here. But then again, neither was she.

She nodded, taking in the face that she didn’t know. The first thing that she noticed was just how blue his eyes were and she lost herself in them. It was his voice that snapped her back to reality. “Are you alone?”

She nodded again. “I first brought the tickets from my boyfriend, ex I suppose he’s no engaged but then I caught him sleeping with someone else so I was supposed to go with a friend, but she couldn’t go. She’s… recovering from surgery. Nothing major!” Jemma added as he took in what she was saying. “She’s fine. She told me to go. Why are you here with me? Not to sound ungrateful! I just don’t want you to miss the concert.”

He shrugged, as if it were nothing. As if saving fainting girls at concerts was something that he did regally. “I came for a friend. He likes them more than me.”

A smile crossed her face, and he mirrored her. “Simmons,” she told him, extending her hand towards him. “Jemma Simmons, through everyone just calls me Simmons.”

“Fitz,” he replied back, taking her hand in his own. “Leopold Fitz, but everyone just calls me Fitz.”

“Well, Fitz,” she began, swinging her legs over the sofa and onto the ground. “Ready to get back out there?”

But he just gave her an uneasy look and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sighed heavily before finally speaking. “Medical says you can’t go back out there. They’re trying to find you a safe way home. I’m sorry.”

She waved her hand. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” She tried to keep the sadness out of her face when she looked at him. “Could I have water?”

He nodded. “I’ll be back, okay?”

She didn’t need to reply and Jemma was lost in her thoughts while waiting for his return and guilt started to gnaw at her insides. She felt bad for inconveniencing him. All he had wanted to do was to enjoy a night out, and now he was sitting backstage with her, simply because she wasn’t able to stand without fainting.

He returned a few moments later with a wheelchair? Why did he have that? She raised an eyebrow as he pushed it closer to her, a smile upon his face. “We can’t stand but we can sit. They don’t want you walking… that’s why I have this. That was the one condition.”

She nodded, and as he passed her the bottle of water that was in the chair, she couldn’t stop thanking him. This stranger had went out of his way to help her.

And for that, she couldn’t be more grateful.

***

“You don’t sound like you’re from hear,” he said to her, making general conversation as they attempted to find the door they needed to get back in. She had her head over the back and was smiling giddily up to him.

“Sheffield, came here for work. S.H.I.E.L.D. Industries? The pharmaceutical section?”

He nodded, and tried yet another door. He really wasn’t having any luck. “Stark Industries. R and D.”

“Fancy.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Youngest there with a doctorate.”

Her eyes lit up at this. “You never told me you had one!”

He shrugged. He didn’t like to boast about it. “It’s nothing.”

She shook her head. “Nothing? Do you know how hard it is to get one?”

He had to laugh at this. “I do. I do have one.”

“Yeah, well so do I. Two, actually so don’t you dare put yourself down Leopold Fitz.”

“Did you call me Leopold?”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, feigning innocence. He couldn’t hold it against her, she was pretty cute.

“Leo then. I like Leo.”

“Only my mother calls me that.”

“But it’s adorable. Who wouldn’t like it?”

He wanted to say me, but there was just something memorising about the way that she said his voice. He could get used to being called that if it were her calling him that.

“Well, Dr Jemma Simmons,” he said, looking down at her and smiling whilst stopping pushing her. “Before we go in, I would like to ask you a question.”

“Well, go ahead Dr Leo Fitz.” She sat up normally, turning around to face him.

“After this, there’s a nice 24 hour café, which does some of the nicest pastries that are known to man, just a few blocks away. I was wondering if you would like to go for some late night pastries?”

Her eyes lit up even more at this, if that were even possible. “Of course, but what about your friend?”

Fitz shrugged, having momentarily forgotten about Hunter. “He’ll be too drunk, I left him a message. He’ll find his own way home one way or another.”

Jemma nodded as if understanding. “It’s a date.”

_It’s a date,_ he thought as they re-entered the concert. _It’s a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who does love their live music, I really wanted to do one like this. Thankfully, I have never collapsed in the crowd but I have been squished. Small people for the win (being five three is so fun when some stands with their arm in your face for the entire evening!). I left the band out because I was kinda curious to see what bands everyone thinks our babies have in common. I was thinking something indie or indie/rock. Maybe Imagine Dragons?   
> And Brad, comes from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5594587), as Jemma's horrible ex.   
> Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this and many thanks for the support. It means that world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys this idea? Does it work? I know others have done it before, and amazingly, so I hope that I've did it justice. Any additional warnings will be displayed in the AN, and there will be angst, with some deaths in some chapter, and there will be fluff, marriage and children. It just depends on the universe, so that's why its not be tagged as death, as they don't die everywhere. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this and many thanks for reading. Marvel owns all.


End file.
